


He Loved Him

by dnstgr



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Car Accidents, Character Death, Depression, M/M, trust me its sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnstgr/pseuds/dnstgr
Summary: He loved him...





	He Loved Him

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off something I wrote 4 years ago so it's not my best work since I quite literally took the exact same thing and changed up a few words to make it adokoga.
> 
> I hope you enjoy~

Adonis sat patiently with him as Koga stared at the floor in front of them. He hated seeing Koga like this. He used to be so energetic and lively. Now he seemed like a robot. Like he was empty, filled with a black, inky void. Adonis put his hand on Koga’s shoulder to make him feel better, but he didn’t react at all. He couldn’t even look at Adonis anymore. Adonis missed that look he’d give him whenever they were together. He wanted him to know that he cared about him.

He loved him.

-

Koga had been sleeping a lot more lately. He would lock himself in his room and never come out. Adonis worried about him. He hoped he wasn’t starving himself. It wasn’t his fault. Adonis would do the same if he were in his shoes. He hated to see him loath himself.

He loved him.

-

Adonis sat on Koga’s bed next to him, rubbing his back as he sobbed into his knees. He tried to reassure him, murmurs of encouragement, but it went in one ear and out the other. He would sit there for hours on end. Whenever he finally started to feel better, he’d just go to sleep. Adonis tried to wake him up and make him get something to eat, but it never worked. He worried about his health. He hoped he’ll start feeling better.

He loved him.

-

It’d been months since he first started to act weird. He was doing a lot better now. He smiled more, but he was aching, nothing to fill the gap in his heart. Adonis was happy to see him smile more, but wanted to help him learn how to fill the hole. Sometimes, Koga would get into a state of depression for a week or so. But he tried his best.

Adonis watched him as he hummed along to their song. He made delicious food and filled the room with the smell of cheese and sauce. Adonis noticed tears in the corners of his eyes, but he still forced a smile, pushing through the pain. He tried to see what was wrong, but it just went right through him as always. He held him in his arms and tried to soothe him as he cried.

He loved him.

-

It’d been one year. He sat on the couch from before but with his friend. He looked happy as they both watched a movie together. He’d been doing so well about what happened. He could finally look at Adonis without crying, but he just gave a sad smile. Adonis missed him. He knew that Koga missed him too. Adonis tried to do something, but he never noticed. He didn’t mind though.

He loved him.

-

Another year went by, then another one. Another and another and soon they lost count. Koga met a new person, and he looked so happy with him. Sometimes, Adonis would get sad seeing them together, but he was happy that Koga was finally moving on. Adonis couldn’t wait to see what would happen between the two. He looked like he was in love. Adonis felt a lump in his throat after seeing the two. He felt selfish, because he wanted him all to himself. Was it bad to feel this way? Was it something forbidden? He soon knew the reason for all this confusion.

He was in love with him.

-

Koga finally told what happened; what made him break.

Adonis and Koga were driving home from a campsite they were staying at for the week. It was dark and eerie, but that didn’t get them down. They told jokes and sang to pass the time. One thing led to another and they ended up telling each other their feelings; the passion they both shared for each other. They drove down the highway back home in the middle of the night, love filling the air around them.

Then, a bright light came their way, and Adonis shielded his eyes from the piercing light. Loud scraping metal and a giant boom was all he heard as he felt himself violently swing to the side. He woke up completely fine, albeit with a terrible headache, but he saw Koga across from him, not moving. Blood dripped down his head slowly as panic soon settled into Adonis. He started to cry, feeling his chest tighten and his breathing go rapid. He tried to help him out, but his screaming wasn’t waking him up. Nothing he did helped. He was useless. I couldn’t do anything but stare at him. He wasn’t there to protect him like he promised.

Someone pulled Koga from the rubble along with Adonis. Koga eventually opened his eyes and clutched his aching head. He probably got the worst headache in his whole life. He glanced at the woman who saved their lives and then at Adonis. He reached his arm out to him with tears in his eyes, yelling and screaming. Adonis tried to reach out to him and make him feel better, but it did nothing. He looked around, confused, and noticed someone was still in the wrecked car. Koga sobbed as he tried to get to the car, but the woman held him back. Everything clicked together all at once like a missing puzzle piece.

Adonis was dead.

-

Koga moved on, but Adonis still followed him around. He needed to be with him; he couldn’t leave him. When Koga finally changed his phone background, erasing what was left behind, Adonis knew it was over. Not a trace of him left in the world. He tried to hold onto him and make him stay for a moment longer, but Koga always pushed away. Adonis was frustrated with him and his stubborn personality. As Koga slept peacefully in bed, Adonis curled up next to him, pulling him close. He wasn’t ready to move on like Koga did.

He still loved him.


End file.
